Bones Family 2031 Vacation
Packing Things Nicole: "The Bones Family went on a vacation to Hollywood, California." Louie: "Joanne, we have hundreds of adopted kids! How can we take them all at once on our vacation?" Joanne: "I'll call my travel agent and ask." Bruno: "I WANT TO GO TO HOLLYWOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!" Sofia: "Vamos, mamá!" (Translated to: "Come on, mom!") Joanne: "I am sorry, but you cannot go." Rob Roy: "I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!" Jock: "IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THOSE BABIES AND THOSE GOODY GOODIES!" Montgomery: "YOU ARE A (bleeping) (bleep)!" is having a tea party with her stuffed koalas Sinead: "WE WILL GET REVENGE ON CASSIDY WHEN SHE GETS BACK FROM HOLLYWOOD!" Nuala: "Yeah, she got to play an important role at Carol's wedding and not the rest of us!" Daito: "さて、私は私と一緒にポケモン取っている！" (Translated to: "Well, I'm taking Pokémon with me!") Lolek: "Can I bring those video games with me?" Joanne: (absent-minded) "I don't see why not..." Louie: "Lolek, you will only bring one hand-held console and one video game to Grandma's house and Daito, you will only bring one Pokémon toy." Filipina: "Życzę Babcia nie żyje!" (Translated to: "I wish Grandma was dead!") Grandma Esther's House Nicole: "The kids that misbehaved at Cousin Carol's wedding would be dropped off at Grandma Esther's house, instead of going to Hollywood with the rest of the family." rings the doorbell Grandma Esther: "Oh good, that must be some of our grandchildren, who misbehaved at Carol's wedding!" Esther answers the door Grandma: "Hello, my dears!" Louie: "Hello mom, I brought the ." Diego: "Hola, abuela podrida maloliente!" (Translated to: "Hello, rotten stinky grandma!") Grandma Esther: "I do beg your pardon mister?" Louie: "Diego, be polite. I'm so sorry about this, mom." Grandma Esther: "That's okay, dear." Grandpa Kenneth: "Please do come in!" Louie: "Thank you, come on children." Bendek: "Dlaczego do (bleep) musimy udać się tutaj?" (Translated to: "Why the (bleep) do we have to go here?") hugs Grandpa Kenneth Joanne: "All right everybody listen up!" kids gather in Grandma Esther's living room Louie: "Now I want you all to be on your best behavior for Grandma Esther and Grandpa Kenneth while your mom, the rest of the kids and I are all in Hollywood." Aniela: "LA LA LA LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING!" Grandma Esther: "Aniela, please." Joanne: "Be sure to mind your manners and always do as you are told. Got it?" Louie: "Here is a list of Do's and Don'ts, mother." Bruno: "Shove off, grandma!" pushes Grandma Esther to the wall Daito: "私はおばあちゃんが嫌い！" (Translated to: "I HATE GRANDMA!") tries to punch Grandma Esther Louie: "Guys, please. Be gentle, she's very old and fragile." slams the door in Grandpa Kenneth's face Arriving at Hollywood Hollywood Joanne: "So, what shall we do first at Hollywood?" Louie: "How about the Hollywood Bowl?" Joanne: "Sounds like a good idea." smiles in agreement Grandma Esther Diego and Vincent are out in Grandma Esther's backyard, fighting and wrestling each other Grandma Esther: "Kids, wash up! It's time for lunch." Dao: "我們吃什麼？" (Translated to: "What will we eat?") Thibaut: "C'est quoi? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce fruit dégueu." (Translated to: "What is it? I hope it's not that yucky fruit.") Gael: "If that old (bleep) made me something healthy, I'll go (bleep)ing mad." At the Hotel Hollywood Joanne: "Are you having fun?" Cassidy: "It feels so good being on vacation without all my siblings." Grandma Esther one of Grandma Esther's guest rooms, Louise, Sam and Kim are in bed Grandma Esther: "Sleep tight, dears." Day 1 Hollywood Grandma Esther Day 2 Hollywood Louie: "Everyone, let's go eat at McDonald's!" Grandma Esther Day 3 Hollywood Grandma Esther Day 4 Hollywood Grandma Esther Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts